


Kidnapped by the King of Hell - Complete

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Complete, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley King of Hell, Crowley is a dick, Crowley/Sam/Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Kills, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Reader, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester protective, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finished, Forced, Forced Dean Winchester, Forced Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Forced Reader, Forced Relationship, Forced Sam Winchester, Forced Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Horse cock, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped, Kink, Kinky, Knife Play, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Master/Slave Reader, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Pet Sam Winchester, Polyamorous Character, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Dean Winchester, Raped Sam Winchester, Ratings: R, Reader kidnapped, Rough Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam kidnapped, Sex, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Pleasure, Slave Dean Winchester, Slavery, Survival, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Toys, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, abused, blowjob, cum swallow, dog dildo, mentioned death of a main character, non canon death, paid sex, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: The reader is shared by Dean and Sam Winchester. The king of hell has taken a liking to the female hunter and decided it was his turn to have her all to himself.Reader insertOffensive contentI take requests for mature/fluff fanfics.This is a rewriting/editing of super old writing I have done.





	1. Kidnapped

"Dean!!!" You screamed in terror as two demons grabbed for your arms, their nails digging into your skin. You kicked and screamed when Dean and Sam ran into the room. "Sam!!!!" 

"(Y/n)!" Sam shouted reaching for you when he was suddenly kicked back against the wall, he let out a groan, Dean was grabbed and knocked to the ground. Sam's vision was becoming blurry, he could hardly see you anymore.

"Please..let me go...pl..ease." You begged as you reached for Dean, or Sam.

The demons only laughed. "Sorry girlie but your presence is required by our king." 

"Crowley?!!!" Dean hissed as he tried to get up off the ground, Sam was attempting to pull himself up off the ground. "He's going to pay for this!" He growled as he was nocked into Sam the two men groaning in pain.

"Dean, Sam!" You shouted as you suddenly were taken to hell. "Crowley!"

"You called my kitten?" Crowley suddenly asked as he appeared in front of you. "Did you really think I'd just let you go? Oh baby girl you know I have feelings for you, this is like a prize for me and a punishent for the boys." Your terrified, and he could tell. It maked him smile, he licked his lips as he inched closer to you. 

"Crowley don't touch me." Your hands were tied above your head by an invisible force, "please don't touch me." It was like rope, your arms being stretched above you. You let out a growl as he set his finger under your chin. 

"Sorry baby girl but I want you to feel me inside you, I also need some information." He said as he squeezed your chin between his fingers. Your (e/c) eyes bore into him as he spoke. 

"Information?" You asked as your eyes grew wide in fear, he chuckled at you grabbing for your neck. His hand rested on you. You gulped in fear. He was so close, his breath smelt of Craig as grew even closer. He smirked and spun you, your toes couldn't reach the floor, the inviable rope that held your arms above your head was positioned in the center of the room.

"Oh kitten." He muttered grabbing a knife that rested on the metal table next to you. You knew this would become your new home for the time being. "Tell me everything you know about the Winchesters, darling. We can do this the easy way or the hard way darling so tell me, what do you pick." He pressed the knife against your beautiful skin. 

You couldn't just give up, you couldn't just tell him about the boys who took you in so fast. The ones that cared so deeply about you, the ones you loved. "Never Crowley." You hissed, spitting at him. At first he growled wiping your spit off his suit, but then he smiled. A terrifying smile. 

"I love it when my food plays hard to get." He said as he kissed your neck causing you to let out a small scream. "You like it don't you?" 

"No I'm the Winchesters. They share me." You screamed knowing that Crowley hated that the boys shared you. He always would arrive at the wrong time when one or both the boys were loving on you. Your poly relationship with the Winchesters pissed him off. 

"Tell me (y/n) have you ever had sex with a man who's sold his soul?"

"Dean," you reply. He growls and bites your neck. "You're going to regret this when my boys find me. They will kill you." 

"I can't wait to pound into you. I can't wait until you tell me I'm your king. Not those horrible boys that are death beacons. I'm going to show you what a real king is like. Not some wanna be princes. I am going to adore you for the rest of your life, you are my prize darling."

"You're going to rape me?!" You asked your breathing becoming abnormal. He only nodded smiling.

"I am taking what I deserve. I am your king, you are my queen. A queen must serve her king."

"I'll kill you myself, I am not your queen!" You screamed as he grabbed the knife, he ripped the clothes off you. You began to cry, your heart wrenched for Dean and Sam. He smirked and bit your ear, leaving small marks. You began to kick screaming and calling for help.

"My sweet girl, I'm going to get what I want, screaming will get you no where fast." He pinched your breasts, you squirmed. "As long as I get to fuck you." 

"I hate you." You cried as he dragged the knife across your skin until he set it down.

"I'm glad, it'll make it more fun to break you." He snapped his fingers, you dropped to the ground, you scrambled away from him only to have him grabbed your (h/l) (h/c) hair and pulled you off the ground. "Tell me darling. How long do you think you'll survive in this cell until you consent me to? Hmm, tell me pet"

"I'll never let you do this!" You screamed in panic and pain.

"Then I'll take it!" He shouted grabbing your hair tighter and with a snap of his fingers a large table appeared in the middle of the room, the knives on the table were accompanied by a few sex toys. 

He tied you up to the table, the cold metal brought you to goosebumps. He smirked and tapped your rump with force. "Tell me everything that you know about the boys." He snarled. 

"No!" You yelled back at him. You were so scared, you wanted your boys to be here, you needed them. 

He smirked and pulled on your hair. "Tell me." He snapped spanking you again. 

"Never!"

He grabbed the knife off the table and cut your stomach not very deep but enough for you to be in complete pain, enough to draw blood.

"The next time you say no I'll start pounding you." He said kissing just above your most private area and licked up until he stopped at your right breast. "So tell me what is it that you know about the Winchesters?" He set the the knife on the table again.

"They both love me!" You shouted. That angered him. He unzipped his pants, you couldn't help but look at his large member. You wiggled, the ropes on your wrists stinging.

"Honey, you like what you see?" He inched closer to you. "Did you know that I sold my soul for an extra three inches below the belt, it didn't travel to my new vessel but guess what when I became the king I was able to give it a few upgrades?" He smiled as he snapped again your wrists and ankles tied together, you were on your stomach. He pulled you off the wrack and suddenly you were in his room, the headboard had handcuffs and other items on it. He pushed you against bed and pushed his hard and large length inside your body.

"Do the boys do this to you?!" He barked with a laugh. You screamed as he pushed your face against the pillows

"No they didn't rape me, they didn't hurt me like this!!" You screamed. "Crowley please stop." You begged, you were terrified, and all you wanted was him to leave you alone. You wanted Sam and Dean, you needed them.

"Yell my name again (y/n)." He said, he didn't stop but sped up.You became silent, he didn't like that so he slapped your ass as hard as he could. You let out a yelp. "I'm your master do you understand (y/n)?!" He asked forcefully. He pushed in and out skin slapping against skin. "Do you understand!" He growled grabbing your hair and pulling it up so you were looking at him from the side.

"Crowley I hate you." You said growling. He squeezed your breasts and bite your shoulder. Leaving a mark.

"This is how I am going to make you mine, pet!" He said sucking on your neck to prove you were his, he left a mark on you. "I am your master.

"You are nothing but my enemy." You cried out. He smirked and pounded you harder. "I am going to get..ugh....ahhh...Crow...ley...I'm going to kill you..."

"I would love to watch you try!" He barked biting you again. He snapped his fingers and a (f/c) collar appeared around your neck. "My beautiful pet."

Beautiful.

Did that just come out of Crowley's mouth? You felt your face turn red, you were distracted enough for him to slip his cock deeper inside you. You let out a scream, his cock was large, even larger then Sam's.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't think straight, can't walk, and the only thing on your mind is me fucking you until you fall asleep."

"Crowley in going to kill you..oh my god did you just cum?!"

"Oh baby girl I did. But it wasn't god." He hissed at you, "I am so much better then god. I am a king, a king that controls demons, deals, and defiantly you." He slapped your ass hard leaving a hand print.

"I..agh..."

"Oh moaning for me (y/n)? I didn't think you would."

"Not for you but for the pain you are putting me through." You cried, tears were streaming down your face.He continued to pound into you. You screamed into the pillows. He was tired of this. He snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in your mouth.

"I hope you enjoy this!" He said as he pulled out only to plunge back inside. He hit your g-spot and you let out a gurgled scream as he continued to hit the spot. He bit your arm. "My little pet." He said.

He continued to do this for hours until you had passed out from exhaustion.

\---

Dean and Sam were terrified you were gone. Castiel was trying not to tell them what was going on. He was so angry with Crowley all the time he had raped you you had scream prayed to him for help.

"I'm going to kill Crowley myself." Castiel said, his blue eyes growing dark, his hands balling into fists.

"Cas we need to know what has happened, all night we've seen your face. What is he doing to our baby?!

"He..Crowley is being very...very forceful. He's raping her. She's cried all night, I believe, pray to my father, that she has passed out. She hasn't said anything in a while."

"He..he's done what?!" Dean screamed throwing his beer bottle on the table smashing it, the glass shattering sprinkling the floor. Sam was already cocking his gun.

"I'll kill him, I'll ruin him, I'll make sure that he dies." Sam screamed. Suddenly Cas looked up.

"Cas what is it?!" Sam asked.

"She's alive, and awake. And scared, I'll tell you everything she is saying. Cas if you can hear me I want you to know that I'm alive, I'm breathing at least, I'm in a collar, he wants me to tell him everything I know about my boys. I need help. I don't think you can get to hell, he seems uptight about everything. I'm so scared. I've been raped for hours on end and I think that he's planning on a coming back."

"We are going to save her. We are going to save our baby girl. My life is nothing without her." Sam said as he stood up. "It should be us with her Dean. We should have saved her. We have to save her!"

"We will."


	2. Chapter 2

You had only been in hell with Crowley for a day and the boys were freaking out.

Bobby was told of what had happened and he was furious. "You idgits just let them take her!"

"Bobby we tried to fight and keep her safe.." Dean said. "I'm so sorry. You think it's hard for you it's hard for me and Sam just as well."

"As well as me." Castiel said sitting on the couch. He was so broken up over you being gone. 

Crowley heard you had woken up and decided that he'd start round two. He hurried to your cell block. "Morning (y/n) are you going to just tell me what I want to know or am i going to be able to play my game?" You made your way to the corner of the cage, afraid of what he would do to you.

"Fuck off Crowley." You hissed angrily. He only chuckled and took a sip of his drink. 

"Really dear you shouldn't be so rude." He said running a hand through your (h/c) hair. He ran a hand over your soft skin and kissed your neck. 

"I hate you," you spat, he glared at you his eyes filled with rage. "I used to feel bad for all the times the Winchesters and I used you for information or torture. But now I don't, I just hate you." 

"You really shouldn't tell demons about your feelings Darling. We use it against you. I'm the king of hell, I will defiantly use it against you." He said yanking the chain connected to the collar he had put around your neck. You let out a growl as he pulled it enough that you couldn't just sit there. 

He brought you up to his face, he smelt of Craig. He pulled you roughly into his lips, he wasn't gentle or sweet like Sam and Dean, he was commanding and ruthless. He pushed you against the wall and kissed you again. 

"Why are you doing this?" You asked as he pulled away. 

He raised his eyebrows. "I need information." He said.

"But you could just torture me, instead you choose to fuck me, kiss me, love me. You don't do this to all of your prisoners, so why me?"

"You're a smart girl," he said kissing your sweet spot. "A beautiful kitten. You're different, and some part of me feels some pull towards you. But I'm a demon, I don't have feelings. At least I believe I don't. I want to do what I'm doing to you, it's a choice pet." He smirked. "My choice."

You quacked at him, he wanted to do this? It wasn't just to piss people off. It was because he wanted to. "Tell me love, if I need information am I going to have to fuck it out of you or am I going to get what I need from you willingly."

"I'm never going to just give you information. They've done so much for me. If you hadn't raped me the first day here I might consider not telling people information about you."

"Sweet one aren't you?" He asked with a smirk as he kissed your forehead. "Maybe I'll treat you better, just tell me one thing about the Winchesters, anything and I'll make sure you don't sleep in this cell anymore." 

You hesitated, anything thing. "The Winchesters and Castiel are trying to find a way to...to stop you and your hunt for purgatory." 

"Cas? That's funny, because well he's the one I'm hunting for it with." He said with a smile. "But you did comply so I'll be sure to have you be in my room now." 

Dammit you didn't want to be anywhere near him. Your naked body was frozen, hell was actually really cold. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the two of you were in a large room, it looked like a conference room. He sat down at the head of the table in a large comfy chair. He pushed you under it and undid his belt and pants. 

"I'm going to be in this meeting for about two hours, your job is to suck, no teeth. Just suck and swallow if needed." He said as he grabbed your (h/c) hair and held it in his fist for a moment. You were chained to the floor so you couldn't go anywhere.

"If I bite you?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will cut off your left hand." He snarled.

You glared at him but didn't have much of a choice. He put his large cock in your mouth and sucked for the entire meeting, he was very pleased with you. He hadn't even had to snap at you. 

Suddenly the two of you were in his room, he removed his clothes and put you on his bed, he ran a small knife against your skin. Drawing little blood. He licked it up and then straddled you his cock in between your breasts. "Tell me how do the boys plan on stopping me?"

"I'm not telling you that." You stated with a laugh, instant regret. He slapped you hard and moved back until his thick cock was lined with the entrance to your walls. He began to fuckyou faster and harder. You screamed in pain and distaste. 

"Tell me you vixen." 

"Try me Crowley."

"I am your master do you understand?!" He asked grabbing your hair so forcefully that he was hurting you. He growled. "Do you understand!"

"Yes!" 

"Yes what?!" He asked as he got faster. You screamed in pain as his cock filled you.

"Yes Crowley." 

"No, that's not right."

"Yes..yes master!" You shrieked in pain and he pulled you into another kiss. 

"That's my pet, good girl." He said letting go of your hair, your (e/c) eyes were wide with fear and pain. 

Meanwhile the boys were trying to call Crowley to them. Castiel was drawing the demon traps while Sam was getting the things for the spell together. 

You were crying at this point. Crowley had you tied up and was whipping your ass. He was tired of not getting the information he wanted. "Tell me now!!!" He roared. You were bloody and bruised. He pulled you down from the chains and laid you on the bed.

"I don't know..they won't tell me..said it was to dangerous." You cried. "Please Crowley..master.. don't hurt me." 

"Hurt you, id never dream of it." He said, obviously the pain running through you wasn't real pain. He ran a hand over you carefully and the pain suppressed. He grabbed the chain and pulled you up into his lips again, he was shirtless and you'd naked body was pressed against his chest. "I'm simply getting you ready, for real pain." 

"I..hate you."

"I love you to." Crowley said. He stopped, had he just said love? "I..I love you (y/n)." He whispered against your lips as he kissed you again. 

Suddenly the two of you were transported to Bobby's living room. Your body was bloody and bruised, cuts and whip marks were the first thing Sam, Dean, and Cas saw. Bobby was concerned about the fact you were naked and wearing a collar. 

Crowley growled in frustration. You were pulled away from him by Sammy who carried you up to a guest bedroom. Castiel fallowed him while you heard Crowley shout in pain, Dean was using his demon torture to good use. You could hardly keep your eyes open.

"No. I don't want Cas anywhere near me." You whispered into Sam's ear. He looked at you concerned and shut the door in the angles face. Cas was hurt, but he knew what had happened. You had found out about his deal with the king of hell. Sam sat you down on the bed and tried to remove the collar around your neck to no use. 

"Why doesn't the damn thing come off?" He asked as he tried to carefully pull on it. Suddenly you felt a cut run along your leg. You let out a shriek. Sam's eyes widened in fear. 

"What's happening?!" You cried out. Dean rushed up the stairs. 

"No..god what...he binded you to him or something. Because I just made that same cut on Crowley." Dean said. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It wasn't your fault." You said kissing him carefully. Sam was dressing your wounds as well as he could without hurting you to much. "I think it's the collar. If we can get this off we can stop the bond." 

"Damn it I hate seeing you being someone's pet.." Dean whined, "except mine." He whispers softly as he kisses you back and rushed down the stairs. 

"Crowley unbind my girlfriend from you. This instant!!!" 

"You think I would do that? When it hurts her if you hurt me? You're really funny Winchester. She's my pet not yours or Sam's anymore. Mine, and I think I'll keep it that way. Won't we Cas?"

Cas looked to his feet. "Cas what does he mean we?" Dean barked. 

"Didn't Cas tell you he's also my bitch. We happen to have a deal." 

"Castiel!!!" Dean shouted when the angel and Crowley disappeared. You were still in the bed Sam trying to keep your wounds clean. When suddenly you to dissolved into nothing. 

"No!! No no no!!" Sam shouted tears falling from his beautiful face. "Dammit she's gone again." Sam made his way downstairs. Bobby was drinking, Dean was breaking every thing he could get his hands on. 

A note appeared in Deans hand. "She's mine boys, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to he using it to my advantage." 

"Dammit Crowley!" Dean yelled punching the wall. Suddenly Sammy disappeared.

"I think I'll be keeping this one too." Said another note appearing into thin air. 

You and Sam sat in a cell together, Sam was passed out while you were crying. His body was almost completely naked all but a cloth covering his member. He woke with a start. "(Y/n)?" He asked, "am I in hell?"

"Yes you are Moose," said Crowley with a smirk. "I think I could use the two of you to get all the information I need. You wouldn't want one another getting hurt or raped by the king of hell would you?" 

"You're sick," Sam hissed. 

"No I'm practical using what I have handy." He said. "So shall begin pets?"

"I'm not your pet." Sam said. 

"The collar around your neck states other wise moose." Crowley said snapping his fingers and a blue collar appeared on the younger Winchester. "So let's start."


	3. chapter 3

Sam and you were struggling to stay awake. The two of you were very scared of Crowley. He had left the two of you alone to let you as he put it. "Bake in your juices." So that he could get answers. 

He was furious that he couldn't have just gotten answers from you in the first place so he had to take Sam along for the ride the two of you wore collars that had his name on it as well as pet names for the two of you. Sam's was Darling and yours was Kitten. The two of you couldn't fight sleep anymore and your eyes closed. When you woke up Sam was trying to get the shackles off himself to very little luck.

"Sam I'm sorry". You said your (e/c) eyes looking to the door of the cell the two of you managed to get stuck in. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't put this on yourself. Do you understand me?" He asked his jaw clenched. "This isn't your fault (y/n), dammit. If it's anyone's it's mine and Dean's. We are the fucking Winchesters. We can't have anything good besides each other and even then we die. We shouldn't have ever tried to love you. But it's so damn hard to resist you. We will always love you."

"How sweet. Sammy's trying to play hero." A familiar British voice said snapping the two of you to silence. "So are we going to play this game or are you just going to tell me what I need to know?"

"What is it you want to know Crowley?!!" Sam growled angrily. "Why not just ask us?"

"I need to find something that I can hold against you in time of need. Something that you'd do anything for so I can get what I need if the time comes." 

"Really?" Sam asked. "Maybe if you didn't kidnap and rape my girlfriend we would have just helped you but instead you're a dick". Sam said his hair was stuck to the front of his face from sweat. 

"Maybe I should have thought about that but it seems to late now...wait I have what I want. (Y/n) the two of you like her so so much. Maybe I'll use her as leverage."

"Great you've got what you want let us go". You shout you naked body was freezing. He knew it too, your nipples were solid. 

"Maybe I like having some slut pets for me to use. Sammy and (y/n) the king of hells bitches. I like it." He smirked the fun of it was gone. The hunger and lust in his eyes was more than noticeable. 

"Dean will kill you." Sam said pressing himself against the wall scared. The cloth that covered him was useless. Crowley snapped his fingers and he was fully naked, he was still long despite not being hard. "Don't touch me or (y/n) please Crowley."

"Did you just say please to a demon? Me no less? Someone really is groveling now aren't we?" He was close to the both of you. The smell of sulfur and Craig intoxicatingly putrid. He leaned in close to the young Winchester and bit his neck drawing blood. Sam let out a yelp in pain. "Lovely dove isn't she?" Crowley asked moving from him to your shaking form. You pressed yourself against the wall. 

"Don't touch her." Sammy pleaded his eyes full of sorrow. He was truly scared. You pulled away from him the shackles shaking from the sudden movement. "Please don't touch her, touch me not her." 

Crowley looked back to Sam hearing this. "Sam no." You hissed but a gag ball appeared in your mouth before you could continue. You struggled and whined, trying to take the gag out. Sam winced at the touch of Crowley. The demons hands caressing his cheek. 

"Sammy Darling this is going to be so much fun. But alas I want you both." He said his lust blown eyes grew darker and the two of you were suddenly on a silky mattress. The two of your arms were tied above your head by an unseen force and Sam's were tied behind his back by handcuffs. A familiar laugh brought your fearful eyes to an almost naked Crowley. "Ready my dears? Daddy wants some fun." Sam went to speak when a gag ball appeared in his mouth. 

The sudden feeling of your stomach dropping hit you next. Sam was laid on the bed against his will. He struggled until an unseen force tied him down to the bed. His cock was rock hard. "You like this don't you? Being used and bound up? You wish your big brother did this to you dont you? Or do you want to be the one fucking your little girl instead of me? I can see that too, maybe I'll let you fuck her after I do. Maybe." Sam let out a strangled cry as you were pushed under the strong demon and his raw cock entered you. You cried out as he fucked harder and harder. Tears fell from Sam's chocolate eyes. Crowley laughed seeing the youngest Winchester cry. He hadn't thought he would ever see the day. 

"You want to be the one touching her don't you? You want to stick your cock in this tight pussy of hers don't you? Sam I want you to know that the thoughts racing through her head want it to be you. Praying it was you." He chuckled as Sam struggled. You cried out as he hit your most sensitive spot and stopped. He removed the gag ball. "Tell Sammy what you're thinking Kitten. Tell him." 

"I..oh augh.." Crowley had started up again. "Sam..I want you..so bad...and I want him to stop...I want to go home..I want to forget this ever.agg..happened." He was crying harder as Crowley made you scream out. He bit your neck and shoulders. "Stop please Crowley stop!!!!!" 

"No you little slut." He said taking your hair in his hands as he pounded harder. You too were crying. That's when Crowley hit you across the ass. Sam became furious. "Oh stop Sam you can't do anything about this. After all I'm both of yours master. The collar says so." Crowley pulled out of your dripping vagina when he slammed himself into your ass. You let out a scream, tears racing down your face. Sam was furious. 

Sam felt a hand touch his cock. It was Crowley's. He let out a surprised gasp as the man started to pump it. "Sammy!" You cried out as Crowley pulled out and laid you next to the boy. Sam's cock twitched hearing his name come out of your mouth. 

"You horny slut." Crowley said. "You want to be inside her. Even after I just raped her. You'd rather fuck her than comfort her. Oh Sam I like you." Sam let out a groan as Crowley forced your hand on Sam's cock. "How do you feel about this kitten?"

"I'd rather have Sam fuck me." You hissed. Sam's eyes widen as you started to pump him happily. You weren't going to let Crowley hurt you or Sam like this. 

But that's what he wanted. To watch you and Sam have sex. You removed his gag ball and kissed him. He kissed you back. "I'm sorry." He whispered against your lips. "So sorry." He was let out of his bonds and he wrapped you in his arms. The two of you kissed and soon Sam had you straddled over him his asset inside you. He started to fuck you, getting faster and more loving. He usually was forceful but he wanted to show you care and love. 

"I love you." 

"I love you to." You said as he started to thrust up into you. Crowley smirked while he watched. The two of you seemed to have forgotten about him. 

"Pets." Crowley said snapping to gain your attention back for a moment. Sam grumbled and pulled your face away from him as he kissed you hungrily. Crowley raised an eyebrow seeing the defiance. He marched over to the two of you and grabbed Sam's collar pulling his face away from yours. "Daddy's talking that means you pay attention to me got it Sam?!"

He scoffed but was slapped. "Yes Crowley." He squeaked. 

"Master". Crowley growled. He was unamused.

"Yes master". Sam said his eyes wide. You watched Crowley as he smiled approval. 

"Good now, I want you to lay her under you. I want inside your sweet ass while you pound her. Got it?" 

"Yes sir.." Sam said softly as he removed himself from you and laid you on the bed under him. His long hair brushed your face as he entered you. "I'm sorry, I wish I.i wish it was just us (y/n)." 

"Don't worry," you said kissing him back. "I'll be Okay..oh you're so big." You moaned as he started to thrust. His eyes widened and he lost his strength in his arms for a moment. He dropped to his elbows your bodies touching now. He kissed your forehead as he let Crowley thrust moving his hips. 

"So..ooo is Crowley..." he whined as the demon laughed and fucked harder. "Oh..my..."

"Don't say god, because he isn't here." Crowley said against Sam's skin. "So Sammy who's bigger me or your brother?" 

"Y..oh..you..." Sam moaned as he was pounded harder and harder. You whimpered and moaned as the thick cock of Sam's pounded you while Sam's sensitive spot was hit hard by the man behind him. "Oh..fuck..I can't handle this.." Sam screamed into the pillow under your head. Crowley smiled and grabbed Sam's hair pulling him up. Sam whined. 

"Fuck I'm actually happy with this." Crowley said. "Your other lover isn't going to he happy when he finds out his two loves are the king of hells fuck toys." You moaned into Sam's chest while you were fucked harder and harder. Soon Sam came inside you. He was worried now. What if you got pregnant, him and Crowley had done you without protection. Crowley read Sam's mind and let Sam go. 

"I didn't realize that.." he said suddenly. "I assure you I'd be a good father..if that happened. I..shouldn't have..I should have thought about it..."

Sam pulled out of you and laid on the bed next to you. The two of you breathed heavily. "If..I do end up having a child..it's not..going to be your problem." You said bitterly. You still didn't want to be his slave. He saw your fear. He saw Sam's as well. The two of you were scared of him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"That won't fix anything you prick." Sam hissed holding you tightly. Both of you shivered, he kissed your neck and held you. "You raped us both..took us from our home." 

Crowley looked at you and Sam. He snapped his fingers, all of you were clothed now and the collars were gone. "You're right..I'm sorry.." he snapped his fingers and the two of you appeared in your own room. 

Downstairs Dean was screaming at the sky. "Castiel I'm going to murder you when I see you. I lost them..both of them.. everything I've ever loved and they're gone. My everything is gone!!" 

Sam and you got up slowly, both of you hurt. The two of you made your way down the stairs slowly. Dean heard a noise and turned to see you two. His eyes widened and he ran to the two of you. He held you close. 

"Why..how.." he began. 

"Crowley fucked us..both." Sam whined softly. Dean clenched his fists. "Then I kinda came in (y/n) and he let us go after I got worried that could make her pregnant..." 

Dean stopped instantly. His eyes wide in concern. "If..if that happened you couldn't hunt for a while.." Dean said. "And there is no way I'm raising our kid in this life either. So we'd all stop." He said. He was in protective mode. "Baby girl..oh..I'm sorry..." he took Sam's hand and yours. "No one will ever touch you again. Ever..ever again." He was angry. 

That's when Cas showed up, bloodied and bruised. "Cas?!" You asked eyes wide. 

"I know I'm not welcome here but I came to apologize..I broke my deal with Crowley..and I..he hurt me for it.." he slumped over in pain. "Please help me..then you can send me away." 

Dean grabbed him setting him on the couch while Sam and you got supplies. He may be an idiot but he was family. And family sticks together, and forgives one another. Then Castiel's eyes landed on you. 

"I'm so sorry.." he said. 

"There have been a lot of sorries today." Sam said gruffly. His lower half hurt and the bite mark on his neck stung. Dean shooed him off and told the two of you to lay down. 

When you and Sam made it upstairs Crowley was in the room. Sam grabbed a gun. "Run.." he hissed but the door was slammed shut.

Dean looked up in question when Castiel's blue eyes widened. "He's here..." 

Dean wasn't about to loose you and Sam again.


	4. Crowley is King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying!
> 
> I take mature/fluff requests!
> 
> don't hesitate to comment for one

Sam stood in front of you, his anger sparking, but he was still tired and terrified. He held the gun trained on Crowley's face. "Darling that won't work on me." He smirked as he moved his hand to the side and it was knocked out of his hand. Sam held you behind him. 

"What, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as you grabbed onto his side.

"I decided I didn't care."

"Wha...what."

"I decided I didn't care if you had children. Even if they were Sam Winchester's we could raise them to be the next rulers of hell." Crowley said as he began to inch closer. You whimpered and pulled him back against you. Sam stood tall, his hands ready to punch if he needed to. "Think about it I am the king of hell. I should have an heir. Shouldn't I? You will be my queen, and Sam the royal sex slave. Why not bring Dean along too?"

"Leave him and them out of it!" You shouted. "Please leave them alone." You were tired of fighting, and terrified of what could happen. 

"My sex slaves, a queen, pets." He smirked snapping his fingers again and the collars you were so eager to get rid of appeared again. 

"No!" You screamed as you attempted to get the collar off, you let out a scream in pain as you fell to your knees. 

"I added something new to them, they shock you or the other person if you attempt to take them off." He smiled, Sam helped you up, thats when the two of you realized your clothes were gone. Dean was slamming on the door. Cas attempting to get it open. "Ta-Ta Dean." Crowley said as the door opened, Dean couldn't get in. An invisible force keeping him back. Dean slammed his fists on the floor. He lost the two of you again.

You woke chain to the thrown, Sam beside you his collar chained to the floor. His eyes dark and his anger bubbling. Crowley smiled, the two of you were his, he was proud of what he had done. "Fuck her in the middle of the thrown room, I want to be entertained, so do my demons." Crowley ordered, he snapped his fingers, the two of you were in the center of the room your breasts bound and your mouth gagged. Sam's cock was somehow already inside of you. His hands tied to your waist. He couldn't bring himself to do this to you, not again. Not in front of Crowley, or the demons. "Sam if you don't do this, I will punish her. Remember in hell I can do anything I want. I will be willing to cut out her tongue. Cut off a hand." You whimpered and moved yourself, his cock sliding through your wet vagina. He moaned and nodded doing as he was told. The demons laughing and clapping while Crowley began to masturbate to watching you. 

You were moaning into the gag, his large cock penetrating you with force. He began to speed up, his cock twitching in your body. With a snap of his fingers Crowley had a gag in Sam's mouth, and a dildo in his ass. He grunted letting out a screamed moan. "Good boy Sammy. Good, fuck her and cum. Yeah." Crowley continued to play with himself as you screamed, begging in your head for Sam to keep going. But also for the two of you to be alone.

You were screaming and moaning into the gag, Sam doing the same. The dildo in his ass was making it hard for him to concentrate. Crowley smirked as he watched. The two of you were beginning to cum, underneath you was wet and sticky. Crowley came over and bent down, covering your breasts in his cum. "Good girl, good boy." He snapped and the toy in Sam disappeared. Crowley smiled and came behind Sam spanking him then walking back to his thrown. Sam's cock twitched within you, the two of you trapped in your spot, unable to move. 

"How was that?" Crowley asked, the demons cheered and jeered. 

"My pets." Crowley stated. "Keep going I am not done being entertained." Sam groaned, as he began to pump faster, you were moaning, cum dripped from your breasts and vagina. Sam couldn't pull out, he was trapped inside of you. "Good, good, keep going sluts." Sam whined, he was ejaculating again, within minutes. Your vagina was tight around his large cock. Sperm squirting into you and dripping. 

"Good boy." Crowley said, Sam glared at him. Crowley snapped and you were on your knees in front of sam, who was tied to a pole. "Suck him off (y/n)." Crowley growled. You smirked and began to lick and suck Sam's cock. He was yours and you were willing to do anything to and for Sam. He was moaning, his cock throbbing in your mouth as you sucked. "All the way down to his balls (y/n)." You worked your way down, choking. You pulled back with a gag. Crowley growled and got up walking towards you and grabbing your (h/c) hair, and began to face fuck you using Sam's cock. You were choking and gagging, but soon Sam came. "Swallow as much of it as you can." Crowley ordered. You swallowed what you could, more dripping down your breasts. Which were perky and more forward. You arms tied behind your back. 

Sam was groaning. He was tired, the gag in his mouth was dripping in drool. Crowley laughed as he squeezed Sam's balls, and pinched your nipples. "I should have never let you go, not for a second." 

With another snap of his fingers the two of you were in a cell, laying on top of one another. You cried into his chest. "We are never going to be free are we?" You whimpered. 

"We will, if it kills me." Sam replied, his cock throbbing. He wanted you safe, he needed it.


	5. Give Dean A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to request things! I love reading your comments it lets me know to keep uploading!

Dean was pacing back and forth, freaking out. He wanted you and Sam back, this instant. He didn't care how he would do it either. He needed you, and Sam. Cas was still healing after what his beating. Suddenly Crowley appeared, Dean grabbed his knife but he was knocked against the wall, he growled but Crowley snapped his fingers, with that Dean had a collar as well and they were teleported to hell. Dean had his wrists tied behind his back. 

"What are you doing Crowley!" Dean growled as he began to struggle in his binding. Crowley smirked. "Answer me damn it!" He yelled loudly. 

"I want (y/n) pregnant, and I thought with all three of us it would be a quicker process. I also think having the Winchester's as pets could help me out. My pet, the Winchesters and their girlfriend." The king of Hell's slaves. Doesn't that sound fun, pet."

"Eat ass Crowley." Dean snapped as he struggled. Crowley smirked. 

"Oh, you will be." He snapped his fingers again and the two of you appeared in the throne room. Your head shot up seeing Dean, Sam was facing the opposite direction tied in a that he felt was uncomfortable. He groaned. "Sam, (y/n) look who i have for you." Crowley smiled as you began to crawl towards Dean. Sam was flipped around by a Demon. His eyes grew wide seeing Dean. 

"You are a monster Crowley!" Sam began to yell, he stopped as he was slapped across the face by the demon closest to him. He whimpered as he was untied and thrown towards Dean. You whimpered as Crowley grabbed your (h/l) (h/c) hair in his hand and dragged you towards his throne. Sam went to get up towards you when he was tied to Dean. His wrists to Dean's collar making it so if he fought or moved to fast he would choke his brother. The two watched you with panicked looks on their faces, what was Crowley planning on doing to you?

Crowley smirked seeing their faces. You were upset and they new it, and he knew it. He set your naked body on his lap. "You boys want her don't you, want me to stop touching her?" They both growled, angry, they wanted him to stop. "Answer me!" He yelled. Both men flinched. 

"I wish you would let us all go." Sam begged. "Please Crowley."

"No no, see the thing is, I want all three of you to stay mine for eternity, and I think I can actually keep you all alive because of who I am." He smirked. "Dean how does this make you feel, in detail." He asked, smiling. He began to knead your breasts. You whimpered, attempting to wiggle away from him. Dean whimpered as your legs were spread, with a small snap of his fingers a small vibrator was placed on your sensitive spot, you began to whine and beg. 

"It makes..makes me angry and turned on all at the same time. I want to be the one doing that to her, I want to kill you, and make it slow. I need to be the one doing that to her. I want her." Dean whined. Your vagina was becoming wetter as the vibration became faster and faster. You were squirming and tears were running down your face as Crowley continued to play with your body. After a while you had passed out, he hadn't relented until you did. Your body went limp and Sam jerked causing Dean to react shouting in pain.

"Im sorry, sorry." Sam whined. Dean only nodded understanding. He glared at Crowley. 

"Take her to my room, I will be dealing with these two alone first than I will have them cleaned up. Make some food for them." He ordered to different demons. They all nodded doing all the things he had asked. A few waited ready to take the boys when it was time. You were laid in his bed, and guarded. Juliet prowled the halls. 

"You two will help supply me with heirs. One to rule and then a few to keep her occupied, and the two of you. I wanted you for information, but if you both are here I don't need to worry about information. I can just keep you trapped. The world will be fine without the Winchesters. I know the two of you think you are so important. But you are just humans." He smiled as he ran his hands through Sam's hair. The man tried to stay clam, if he moved to much Dean would be harmed in the process. "Dean I want you to know I like you three enough to keep you alive instead of just kill you." 

Dean grunted as his bare ass was slapped with his hand. Crowley smirked, he removed his belt than let his erect cock slide out hitting Dean in the face. "Suck it and I won't cut your brother's left hand off." Crowley smirked knowing very well Dean wouldn't allow his brother to be harmed. He glared but obliged taking Crowley's length in. Sam whined as he heard his brother choke on the kings large member. "Soon I will have you and Sam begging for me to penetrate your holes. And (y/n) will be begging to please me. Do anything I want of her. The two of you will be supplying me with anything I could desire. We do need to make sure the kid is at least half demon. Or ruthless like me at least. I do hope they have some of her light, and your fight." He smiled as he pulled out of Dean's mouth. Sam trying to turn his head to see them. He was unable to without moving his arms. He whined as he felt someone grab his cock from under him. He looked down to see Crowley playing with it behind him. 

"The two of you will be fun entertainment for any guests I have over that is for sure." He smirked. "Take them to get clean, then bring them to me."


	6. Dinner Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these are getting better.
> 
> Leave your requests for this book and future stories!!!
> 
> If you are worried about Dean, don't worry he isn't going to stay a slave

Dean yelled as he was washed down with ice cold water, Sam was shivering as he was forced to lay under Dean while he was being washed. He whined, and Dean wanted to kill someone. Sam kept whining, sweat, cum and water dripping down over him as Dean was cleaned. Dean was then chained to the wall while Sam was cleaned, his cock thick. 

Soon they were dragged back to the thrown room, you were sleeping soundly curled in a ball beside Crowley's feet, your neck chained to the wall. Dean growled as he was forced to his knees, Sam didn't fight this time, worried what Crowley would do. 

"I am going to be having a few guests for dinner, so you two will be entertainment, and (Y/N) dessert for me. So while they are dining you will be not only fucking one another, but sucking guests cocks, pleasuring (Y/N) and I, and also the female guests you will be fingering and eating out their pussys." They looked to one another, fear in their eyes. Dean was furious, you looked so calm in your sleep. Soon guests began to arrive, you were forced awake and your hands were tied behind your back the chains attached to the collar around your throat. You were unable to move, but the guests din't mind. They would pinch your nipple or slap your ass. Your legs were tied apart and a gold butt-plug was inserted. They smiled and watched you and spoke amongst one another. "I have entertainment." Crowley said.

"More than this sweet bitch." One man asked.

"She is adorable, and look at those tits."

"Yes. Sam, Dean." He called. Sam was pushed forward, his cock had a cock ring around it. He moaned slightly as a toy was pressed into his ass and he was forced down on his knees. "Smile pretty Sammy." Sam opened his mouth to smile as a gag-ball was forced in. He gasped and sputtered as it was tied around his head. You watched wishing to stop what was happening, the anal toy was forcefully pushed in and out of him, saliva pooling around the gag. It dripped to the floor, and his cock began to twitch in want, the toy in his ass was pressing against his G-spot. He moaned flustered, your pussy began to drip hearing Sam's moans, Dean was soon presented to the crowd as well. The high ranking demons and monsters clapped, they had wanted you three out of the way for years, and now all three of you were slaves to the very things you fought so hard against. 

Dean hung his head, tears running down his face as he watched his young brother being forcefully played with. "Even better." One women said as she approached them. "May I request them do something?"

Crowley nodded. "They are your entertainment." 

She smiled and leaned towards Dean. "On your knees, boy." He snarled, she slapped him across the face and soon Dean was on his knees. He knew he was fucked, he would never get out of this place alive, not if he was angry. The girl smiled and lowered him the rest of the way stepping on his back so Sam's cock was right against his entrance. She pushed him back against Sam. Dean let out a moaned scream as Sam was forced to ram his cock deeper and deeper inside him. "These two are going to be so fun for you, and for that little girl (Y/N). I am sure you will have way to much fun."

"Oh I will." He said watching them fuck. You were moaning as he snapped and you were in his lap. He smiled and had you feed him. The guests smiled, speaking with one another, and watched them fuck. You soon were on your knees and sucking off Crowley. 

Dean was filled with enough of Sam's cum to get you pregnant, the floor under him was covered in not only his cum but Sam's. Drip, drip, drip. 

Sam was moaning, and the guests were laughing as they began to fuck faster and harder. They were being forced to, every time he moved back he was pushed forward by a demon. His cock ring had been removed and was laying on the floor with other toys that had been used on you, him, and Sam. 

You soon were crawling on the floor, being trailed along with a collar behind a demon you didn't know the name of. You were being shown off, and a plate of cookies was on your back. You were spanked as you walked along and than you were stopped in front of Dean. A women grabbed his hair and forced him to eat you out. You were screaming, and moaning, his tongue was going in deep, and your nipples were being pulled on by a vampire, using nipple clamps. 

"Those three are so precious." One man said. "You got so lucky Crowley."

"They will be here for the rest of entirety. Come anytime." They all left, and you were laying on the floor covered in your own cum. Crowley smiled. "You three did well. Goodnight." He snapped his fingers and all three of you appeared in a separate kennel at the end of his bed, he wasn't there however, he didn't need sleep. You were in between the three of you, and tears were streaming down your face. You were going to be the slave to Crowley, and you knew it. Sam was trying to console you, Dean had passed out, his cock throbbing, and his ass filled with Sam's cum.


	7. Dean is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say thanks for the criticism, even if it wasn't very kind. I also will be having a few Master Dean x Slave Sam fics. Possibly some Master Dean or Master Sam x Reader. Leave some suggestions for other ones you would like to see. 
> 
> Hopefully you all are enjoying, and I do enjoy reading your comments. 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go, what will happen?

Three Weeks Earlier  
\----------------

Sam's arms were tied to the bed post, Dean fucking his mouth, while Crowley fucked his ass. No lube, no protection. You were sucking his cock. Cum splashed onto your body as Dean ejaculated. Crowley pulled out of Sam's ass just for a moment. The boy was panting, begging for Crowley to stop through a mouthful of cock. Crowley smiled and tightened his grip on his hips as he bucked back into his hole. Sam screamed chocking on cum. Dean stopped for a moment but was slapped across the face. "I said keep fucking your brother."

"He is chocking, stupid." Dean mustered. Crowley stopped and than took a knife and cut up Sams back still fucking him, blood welled from the wounds and Dean couldn't do anything, his arms tied above his head, tears fell from his face. 

"Keep fucking!" Crowley shouted. "Worthless sluts."

Dean was fuming, but did as he was told, you were being filled with Sam's cum, and Sam with Dean and Crowley's cum. The sound of skin against skin was loud, the moans intoxicating. Cum dripped down Sam's ass as Crowley pulled out again, the wounds on his back stinging from sweat. Crowley stuck a vibrating toy in his ass and began to force his head farther against Dean, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Sam's throat every time. Sam was screaming, begging, and coming. You were filled with enough of Sam's cum to serve a life time, and Sam was trying not to let his legs give way. Crowley smiled and with a snap all three of you were against the wall on your knees, the collars attached by chains. A dildo under your vagina, a horse sized one under Sam's ass, and for Dean he had to just watch. 

Dean was saddened, he wanted to be doing this on his terms, be loving towards his brother, take away the pain. 

He balled up his fists, and vowed to remove the two of you from this place.

\------------------  
Dean had enough, three weeks of this was enough to drive anyone crazy. Sam was already giving in, and you were broken. Dean decided to play his cards. Crowley assumed he had just given up, but he had figured out how to play the game. All he had to do was say yes master, yes my king a few times and Crowley was more relaxed with hmi. Crowley was gone for the day, having business in another place. The three were allowed to walk about the halls, with collars. Your collar was attached to Sam's, but Dean had a bit more free will. 

"I am going to get us out of here." Dean said with a smile, he dropped it as a few demons came around. He had been praying his escape plan to Castiel enough times if he didn't get it by now he had abandoned them. Sam was surprised, he didn't know how his brother could handle this, for the entirety of their time there he had been fucked by Crowley, and Dean. Dean had been on top most of the time, but when he wasn't it was brutal. But he was still strong, and had enough of the abuse Crowley decided to inflict. 

Sam held his breath as Dean began to speak to a demon. "Can we go and work out, Sam and I, we want to stay strong for our king." He said, lying through his teeth, it was enough for him to want to gag. He had thought he should just give in at first, but he had to protect his little brother, and you. The demon hesitated but agreed leading the three of you to a place alone you could. He stood watch, Dean had slipped his blade from him and disarmed the demon dropping him to the floor, he needed to protect you. Protect him. 

The demon attempted to shout for someone but soon with a flash of speed the demon was dead. Dean smiled, one demon down. He moved the body and handed Sam the knife, and went out to find a few more, the more dead the less that could call for help. Soon a pile of lowlifes were dead, and Dean began to pray for Castiel. Castiel knew he couldn't get all three of you out at once, but Dean was soon standing in the living room away from Hell. You were soon dragged out after, but as Castiel went to retrieve Sam Crowley had returned, and Sam had been taken someplace else. 

Dean slammed his fists against the wall. 

"I need my brother."

"Dean I know but we cannot just go in there with Crowley. We need to get these collars off you and I need to hide (Y/N) so she is safe." 

"Take her, than come back and let me save my brother!" He shouted. He had cut the collar off himself, and set it one fire. 

He was frantic, he started getting together as many items as he could, guns with demon trap bullets, angel blades. He was going to save his brother. His way. He grabbed some holy water, and took a few of the ideas from that stupid panel Chuck had them go to. Holy water balloons, a blanket with a demon trap, a recording of an exorcism. He was going to take names, kick ass, and kill. 

He was going to save his brother.


	8. Sam Will Pay .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you are all liking this!  
> Leave your comments and suggestions.

Sam was waiting for Dean Castiel to come and get him when the sound of walking was heard. "Where the fuck are my pets!" Crowley was screaming. Sam looked side to side, his breathing unstable and his heart beat quickening, he looked towards the equipment and hid under a table. As Castiel attempted to come through Crowley was there, he couldn't see Sam and had to leave. He knew he had to or else any attempt to get him back would fail. Sam closed his eyes, rolled in a ball, tears were threatening to escape, he was fucked. 

"Sam, Dean, (Y/N) where are you sluts." Crowley snarled, he rounded the corner and saw the pile of dead demons, but he could smell the sweat coming off something living. He could hear the muffled whines. Crowley began to walk towards the sounds, he smiled knowing he could trick whoever it was into coming out. He stopped, and spotted him but didn't a word than he turned back and began to 'walk' out. Rather he just stood on the outside of the door where Sam wouldn't be able to see him and took a few fake steps in order to trick Sam. He heard him let out a sigh or relief and could hear him begin to walk towards the door, he peaked his head out and came face to face with his master. 

"Cr...Crowley..Crowley please I didn't I didn't do it." He was begging, trying to receive a less harsh punishment. Crowley grabbed the hanging leash, pulled him towards his chest and sneered. 

"You say that like I care, slut. Get on your knees now." Sam slowly made his way to the floor, he looked up at his angry master. "Open your mouth." Sam nodded and did so, shaking. Crowley grabbed his long hair balling it up in a fist and undid his belt, soon his cock was in the boys mouth. Sam gagged as he was forcefully fucked, soon Crowley stopped fucking him that way and made Sam do it himself. "Suck my cock or I will kill you right here bitch." 

Sam nodded and began to bob his head back and forth, tears running down his cheeks. Crowley smiled and was close to his climax, he grabbed Sam's hair once again which made Sam yelp, than slammed his cock in the back of his throat. The cum pooled in his mouth. "Keep the cum in your mouth, and crawl." He snapped as he pulled out. "No swallowing or the punishment you are about to receive will be greater."

Sam nearly gulped, but took a breath and followed as fast as he could, he didn't want swallow it, but he needed to eventually. He was petrified, what was Crowley planning. He was his slave, so anything could go, he nearly fell on his face as he misplaced his hand and swallowed. He gasped and tears fell harder, Crowley smiled and knew what had happened. "What did I tell you, you nasty slut." 

Sam began to shutter. "I didn't mean to..I didn't mean..I Crowley." Crowley snarled again. 

"That is three times you cunt. I am your master Sam, you master, or your king, or you say sir. But I am not Crowley to you." Sam shivered, tears rolling down his face. "Crawl slave." 

Sam followed Crowley, wishing he was following Dean. He wished and begged for it to happen. Crowley brought him to the thrown room. After a few minutes his knees were ducktaped so he was unable to bend them, his ankles spread apart and chained using a spreader. His ass was up, his collar was attached to a pole in the middle of the room and his arms were tied to the pole as well. His back was arched so his ass was easier to access. "Demons come for a show." Crowley barked, many appeared seeing Sam in the center, crying. "This slaves friends got away, and as an attempt to escape his holes are open for use, you are able to do anything to him. Sam's eyes grew wide, oh god, he was going to be fucked by demons, more than just Crowley. He began to shake but couldn't escape. He was going to be raped by at least ten demons, all while Crowley watched. 

The demons chuckled and laughed as they got close to him, they began to spank him, play with his ass and mouth, as well as his cock. They pumped it and they pulled on it. Crowley sat back and smiled wishing he had you to warm his cock while he watched. "May we fuck him as well our king?" 

"Fuck him, fill him, cum in him and on him. Make him cry, scream, and most of all abuse him. His friends escaped, so now that they are gone he gets to reap the consequences." Sam lowered his head but soon his hair was yanked forcing him to look back at someone. The demon smiled and twisted his neck towards his cock, he shoved it in the boys mouth. Sam gasped and sputtered as he was force fucked. Crowley's smile grew wide as he watched, soon the demon had cum, he was slapped with the cock a few times. He was told to swallow, so he swallowed what he could. Soon he felt fingers filling his tight ass, he let out a shout as he was widened. Two different hands had themselves deep inside him. 

He was moaning, and crying. Screams were heard throughout Hell. The demons laughed and soon one demon had their cock deep in his ass. The cock in his ass was throbbing, and suddenly he felt a worse pressure, two cocks were deep in his ass. Crowley was clapping a few female demons were playing with is cock to keep him satisfied. The one man was laying under him and playing with his cock while he fucked him deep. He screamed as cum spilt from his penis. 

"What a good fuck toy." The demons said as a third demon came forward and managed to enter his ass. He screamed, and cried, he could feel how tight it was. He suddenly felt the three demons spill their load inside him. He was trying to lay down, but he couldn't move. Crowley smiled seeing the demons cum spill out of his ass. 

"Thank you our King." Many demons bowed thanking him. He smiled. 

"Keep going there are more than four of you with cocks." Crowley snapped. They nodded and more demons began to fill Sam. A few females would suck his cock, one women made him eat her out. He was covered with cum, and sperm. Crowley was laughing and smiling and soon he walked towards him. The other demons pulled away leaving his ass open for their king. Crowley smiled and came behind him and bucked his hips into his ass. 

Sam screamed and felt Crowley's hand come down, he jumped at the contact. He screamed out as he hit him again, and again. Red prints littered his ass. A few demons came up after Crowley snapped his fingers and a box of sex toys and objects appeared. He jumped as he was whipped and flogged. Tears streamed down his face, he could stop screaming, that was until he had a cock in his mouth. He sucked and was fucked, he swallowed more and more cum, and was filled with the kings cum. 

"What a slut." Crowley said. "Let him sleep, when he wakes round two." 

The demons nodded and left the room, Crowley smiled jacking himself off onto the passed out Sam. Dean was going to regret leaving, you were going to be broken. Sam was covered in sweat, sperm, and cum. Bloody bruises littered his back. Crowley smiled, this was his toy, his broken slut.


	9. I will not be your slave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take writing requests!
> 
> long ass chapter! XD 1900 words to be exact!

Dean was furious, when Castiel had gone back for his brother, there was no sign of him. He had disappeared, you were practically unable to move, every bone in your body ached, your skin crawled, and you felt literally broken. Dean was devastated, and he was planning on getting Sam back. Castiel had gotten you to a safe house, where you were slowly healing. 

Dean wasn't willing to rest, he was pained as well; however he wasn't going to rest until he got his brother back. Which was something Crowley knew full well. He knew Dean would be back in some way for his brother, he was willing to let the slut go, as long as he had broken him before.  
==  
Round too had gone much like round one, screaming, crying and begging. Crowley even upped the anti by having a few beasts use Sam. However this wasn't what he was after, he wanted Sam broken. So round three had begun and Sam was more confused then before. 

Sam was tied to a chair, his ass on the seat, his cock however was available to anything that came into the dark room. His hair was pulled up in a tight bun and his hands were tied above his head. He had a chain nipple clamp, a gag ball attached tightly, and a dildo deep in his ass. However that wasn't what confused him, it was the fact that there were pictures of you and Dean, naked, littering the floor and the walls. As he looked around a door opened letting in a little bit of light. He twitched, which ended up making him cry out in main as the dildo moved deeper. As the door closed Sam whimpered, however two claps and the lights were back on. 

Sam squinted trying to get used to the light, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see two men and two women standing before him. Crowley was standing behind Sam. 

"How much are you willing to pay us?" The light haired women asked as she checked Sam out. His large cock seemed to have caught her attention.

"If you bring back the girl, 5,000 and three hours with Sam. Bring back the boy, 2500, and 1 and a half hours with Sam. Bring back both, 1 million, and any time you are needing a sex mate call me and you have Sam and the male in the pictures, Dean, for as long as you want." The blonde clapped at Crowley's reply.

"Why are we not allowed to use the girl?" Asked one man, his eyes flicked black and Sam nearly jumped from his seat, however even a small movement made him whimper, the dildo that was deep inside him replicated a Hell-Hound rut. So not only was the penis inserted in Sam, but so was the balls. Crowley growled. 

"That little slut, (Y/N), is going to bare my heir. that is why you cannot have her. You can have any other female demon in all of hell, just do not ever suggest having her again." The demons backed down, they knew Crowley was serious. They nodded and went to head out when Crowley called them back in. "No no, not yet, I want you to experience what it will be like if you succeeded."

The women smiled as they circled Sam, they began to pull on the clamp and tug at his cock. He let out a scream as the girls began to force the dildo deeper inside him. The men smirked as they untied Sam and held him for the other to fuck. The women began to press their bodies against one another, they worshipped Sam's hung cock with their breasts each one sucked him until he exploded at least twice. Both men had their cocks in a hole. The larger of the two had his cock in Sam's tight ass filling him multiple times with seed that dripped over the women's faces, while the man who had his cock deep in Sam's throat was enjoying the gagging. 

Sam was being traded for labor, he was literally a forced male prostitute.

Sam was dripping with Cum as the demons left to find you and Dean, he knew the two of you were smart, and he knew that Dean was going to save him. He collapsed on the ground, he couldn't take another cock. His mistake was believing he had the option. Crowley had him washed, fed a loaf of bread and dirty water, and brought up to his chambers. 

"Sam I need you to understand something." Sam looked up at Crowley, his eyes were dark and his smile was wide. Sam shivered but continued to watch as Crowley spoke. "You are my slave forever, no matter what you try, you and I are together in this."

Sam shook his head, Crowley returned the act of defiance with a fist to the nose. Sam fell back, he cried out in pain as Crowley flipped him over, and with a snap his legs were spread with invisible chains. Sam slammed his fists on the floor as Crowley slowly entered himself inside Sam's quivering hole. 

Sam let out a shout as Crowley began to speed up. "The more you scream the faster I will go, I adore the screaming, love."

Sam whimpered as he felt a hot load of cum fill his ass, Crowley smiled as he brought his hand down against Sam's ass. He jumped, which resulted in Crowley's cock to burry into his body deeper. Crowley smiled as he stopped moving, Sam felt his ass tighten around the unmoving rod. "Beg bitch."

"You are not..not my..master Crowley." Sam snarled, he was a brave soul and he wasn't going to give in any longer. Crowley cocked his head, his mouth became an O, he hadn't expected Sam to fight back, certainly not when he was so vulnerable. Crowley slammed his ass again, and again, soon with another snap a flog had appeared in Crowley's hand. He began to slam the flog against his bloodied back. Sam twitched and screamed with each hit, and each time he was hit Crowley was forced another inch deeper into his begging ass. Sam wasn't going to give in, Crowley had snapped a cock ring and locked cage around his throbbing dick. His nipples were clamped, a dildo was inches deep down his throat, and his ass was being overflowed with sperm. Despite the pain, Sam was still not giving up. 

Crowley was frustrated, so he began to thrust in so far and deep Sam was loosing memory, minutes would pass by and Sam thought he was still at the beginning. He was being beaten into submission. That was when the door to Crowley's room was thrown open. Crowley let out a yell so loud Sam could have sworn his ear popped. The demon at the door stepped back in embarrassment and fear as Crowley pulled his throbbing cock from Sam's mutilated ass. 

"What is it you insignificant insect" He asked as he removed the dildo from Sam's drooling mouth. A puddle of cum, sweat, and drool had stained the floor under Sam. Crowley began to mouth fuck Sam as he was being told the information. Crowley bucked his hips in triumph as he ejaculated into Sam's mouth.

Sam let out a loud yell, gagging on the cock and sperm as he heard the news. Sam was dragged down the stairs a horse sized cock had been strapped into him. 

That was when Sam saw it, his brother, he was being held by the male demons who had fucked him earlier that day, was it even the same day? Sam's memory was foggy. Dean saw his brother and his heart began to hurt, he had left his brother here, why couldn't Castiel have take (Y/N) and Sam instead of him?

Sam called out to Dean, which ended up with him being slapped across the face. Dean growled and surged forward, only to be knocked on his knees. Crowley smiled. "Just where you belong, you dog." Crowley snarled as he stepped forward, Sam was dragged towards the two. Sam was panting, and cum still dripped off of him. Dean knew whatever had happened while they were apart wasn't good.

Dean had an item on his person that would transport him and his brother to a safe place that Crowley could never find them, and it would kill the other demons, but he just needed to get to Sam, just Sam.

"You win Crowley, you have me, you have Sam." Dean lied. "I just..I know this is the end for us as hunters. We are now the king of hells slaves." Crowley smiled hearing Dean's words. Sam let out a cry hearing this confession, or what he thought was a confession. "Crowley-" he stopped realizing that he needed to play it up more. "Master please let me prove it to you, I will brutally rape my brother before you to prove my loyalty."

Crowley smirked and nodded placing himself on the thrown. Sam's hands were suddenly tied together, his legs felt like led, the horse cock was gone and soon Dean had his pants around his ankles his cock already inches deep in his brothers used ass. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he filled his brother with seed. Sam was screaming for him to stop, trying to get him to see that Crowley wasn't their master yet somehow Dean wasn't listening. 

Dean had it all planned out, just as Crowley was going to come forward Dean would transport them to a different place. Dean walked around and placed his cock in Sam's screaming mouth, just so he could shut Sam up, and use the item he needed to in order to transport them. He was taking advantage of the situation and pleasuring himself and Sam though. He heard Crowley begin to stand, Dean smirked and whispered a few words, he smacked his chest and with an explosion Sam and Dean were transported, fully clothed, to an abandoned mill. The walls were filled with protection symbols, and Castile was there nursing you back to health.

Crowley let out a yell, he had been doped. He slammed his fist against the wall, and that was when he realized that every single demon beside himself had somehow either gone up in ash, or disappeared. He realized he wasn't in the same place as they were, the floor was covered with holy water. He kicked his thrown and screamed into the lonely dark. He would be back, for revenge.

Two years later.  
___

Time in the abandoned mill had been safe, each of you had been given new types of protection, but you knew Crowley would be back for you one day, so daily the three of you, including Castiel spent countless hours researching ways to kill Crowley. The three of you had gone through mental and physical trauma you were still recovering from. 

However a light had appeared in your world as the three of you were expecting your first child together, and on top of that glorious news, Castiel had found the bones to Crowley's meat suit. 

Your terror was going to be snuffed out like a light. 

Dean lit the flame, you counted to three and Sam tossed the match.

Together you suffered, together you prevailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I hope it ended good.  
> Remember you can request anything, and it may become a mini chapter or a series


	10. Extra mini chapters that were in the original but i took a new idea with this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was from the original version of the story but when I added it to this website i changed it a whole lot, Lucifer was in the first one. And I didn't ever finish it
> 
> I do take request.

It had been two days and the boys had spent the entire time demon proofing the house. 

This pissed Crowley off to no end. It could be his. Those stupid Winchesters wouldn't let him in. He paced the floors of hell sending demons he disliked to dungeons as he did this. 

"Sir, a few of the men are worried about your health. They thought you should go on a vacation for a while, or something." 

Crowley only growled and slammed the door in the face of the demon. He was pacing back and forth with anger in his eyes. 

Back at the house, (yes you have a house, Sam and Dean got tired of bugging Bobby.), you sat watching them put up warning signs to demons. Dean was doing this with much more for the fact he wanted to keep you and he baby safe from Crowley. 

Sam was just happy thinking it could be his. He wanted to keep you safe as well. Crowley scared him more now than ever.

You laid back on the couch your (e/c) eyes watched them. Dean smiled at you his eyes were bright with excitement.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Dean asked his usual concern intensified. You smiled at him knowing he meant the best.

"No I'm okay. I will tell you it I'm not". You said sweetly. Dean and Sam nodded at you as they sat down to watch the TV. "So are we going to be hunting or no?" 

"We will at some point, but can we have about a month of no hunting?" Dean asked. "We did but this house just to stay out of Bobby's hair."

"You're right." You said with a smile. "We can, but we can still hunt. I'm not completely useless." 

"Dean she does have a point." Sam said. "But only a month." 

Both men were satisfied. You were okay with it, you didn't want to leave the life you knew. It felt good to save people from things that didn't usually come up on daily conversation. 

You'd allow the boys to pamper and care for you knowing that's what they'd want to do. "Sam," you started to say. He looked up his eyes bright. "Oh never mind.." you said getting up and heading to the kitchen when Sam got up and stopped you. 

"What did you want?" He asked standing in the way, Dean was watching from the corner of his eye while the TV played the news. 

"I was going to grab some strawberries." You said looking to the kitchen. He smiled and took you hand leading you back to the couch. 

You sat with a small huff, he headed back to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of strawberries. "Thanks." You say as you indulge in the sweet berries the taste filling your mouth. You hummed with happiness as some of the juice spilt down your lips. Dean leaned in kissing you. 

"Yum." He said with a grin, your face is bright red. Dean smiles at you. "At one month we should probably go to a doctor. Both of us will go with you."

"Okay..if they ask who's the father..what do we say?" 

Both boys looked to each other. Dean wanted to claim but so did Sam. "Rock paper scissors?" Dean asked. 

"You always loose." Sam said. Dean scowled. "You do." Sam said with a chuckle. 

"How about you just say you don't know." Dean said. 

"Yes that would go over well. So momma who's the father? Oh I don't know, it could be one of theirs or a man named Crowley." 

Sam and Dean nodded. "Okay let's flip a coin. Heads I claim tails you claim." Dean said grabbing a coin. He tossed it up, it flipped through the air. It hit the table with a clang. 

"Tails!" Sam shouted. "Looks like I'm daddy." 

Dean nodded. He wanted to give Sam some feeling of parenthood, it was actually Deans after all. "It's a Winchester, that's all I care about". You said. 

The boys smiled at you as you watched the TV. It wasn't showing a ton so you didn't mind watching. Usually you watched the news for possible hunts. 

Sam sat back his face glowing with pride. "Sam you look like you just has a child the way you're acting." You'd aid with a smirk. Dean snickered.

"I..I just feel good. We can finally have something that's ours. Something that will be safe. Something that will look up to us and love us." He was excited and you weren't very far along yet either.

Dean nodded his face too was glowing now. "Like how I felt with my daughter..even though she tried to kill me..." 

You laughed remembering when Dean had gone off and gotten drunk. He felt horrible about it, but you and Sam both told him he was okay. He was safe that's all the two of you cared about. 

The next few weeks were simple and nice. Having meals as a family, staying up late, watching movies in an actual theater. You all had a great time. 

Crowley was still pissed off, all of the demons he hated were now being tortured because of it. He wasn't happy. Not at all. 

He wanted to claim the child. He had no idea there was no possibility of it being his but he didn't care. He wanted to have that. 

You had fallen asleep that night early the boys were planning out which room would become the nursery. Dean and Sam decided it would be the room closest to the one you all shared. 

That night you had a horrid dream. Crowley had found you, and he wanted revenge. He had killed bob the Winchesters in a fit of rage and being unsure of the child's lineage created a spell that would take the child away, so he could be sure he would have an heir. One that was half demon. 

You woke up in tears. Sam and Dean woke to the sound of you crying, their bed empty. You were in the bathroom. 

Dean rushed to your side. "Hey hey what's wrong?" 

You explained and cried harder. Sam's face fell. He felt horrible and wanted to say it wouldn't happen, but Crowley had done some terrible things. He could only hold you while Dean went to get you something to drink. 

Your pregnancy wasn't even a month along yet and you knew it would be a long ride. Sam held you close. He kissed your head and sat back with you.  
You were finally a month along, it had been a long month but the morning sickness was getting better.

You and the boys went to the hospital, it was finally time to have a check up on the baby. As you entered the place you saw many families, a few young first time mothers as well as some with less worry on their faces.

You were very worried. You were worried that the baby wasn't even human. The baby could possibly be half demon it was one of your biggest fears not because you wouldn't love the baby but because of who his father was. 

A young nurse with long blonde hair and bright brown eyes walked towards the three of you. "Winchester?" She asked with a smile. 

"That would be us." You said, the three of you walked in. As you sat on the reclining chair a man walked in. His name tag red Dr. Woodrow

"Hello my name is Dr. Woodrow, you must be (y/n) from the papers. A first time mother I presume." 

"Yes," you say. "This is Sam, he's the father." You say pointing to the tall, long haired boy. "And that's his brother Dean." 

"Well hello," Dr. Woodrow said holding out his hand, both men shook it. "So lets see this kiddo." 

He had you lift up your shirt slightly so he could put on the gel for the ultrasound. It was cool to the touch, you jumped slightly not expecting it. 

"It's cold, no?" He asked with a laugh as you smiled, he ran it over your soft (s/c) skin. "Well it's for sure a baby. Gender is still developing, but from what I can tell the baby is healthy." 

Sam let out a sigh of relief, Dean smiled seeing his child for the first time. 

Kinda.

"How can you see anything? All I see is a blob." 

"It's hard for most people to see." Dr. Woodrow said with a smirk. "But you'll get the hang of it." 

You got all the paperwork you needed and also got some pictures of the ultrasound. Soon you all went home you were hungry, which of course was always a fun experience for the boys cause they didn't know what to get you and half the time what they got you wasn't what you wanted.

"I want something sweet.." you said as you laid on the couch, Sam wouldn't let you get your own stuff still. The boys got you anything sweet they thought you'd like, but when they came back into the room you were asleep. 

You were laying on the couch you (h//l) (h/c) was displayed around your face elegantly, for you and not yet moved. 

Sam smiled to Dean. It was a beautiful sight to them, you were calm and happy. They had just seen their child for the first time, it was their family.

They hauled the stuff back into the kitchen and went back to you. Only to see Castiel. "Sam, Dean." He said nodded his head with a smile. 

"You can't do that..." Dean said his breathing going back to a normal pace. 

"My apologies. I was just coming to check on (Y/N) how is she doing?" 

"Well for a prego." Dean said with a chuckle. You turn with a groan having heard that, you flipped him off as you turn again pulling the pretty blue and gold blanket over you. 

Sam laughed at Dean loudly. "I don't think she likes being called that." 

"But she is." 

Cas just looked you over. "I will go. She is tired." 

"You don't have to go. I don't mind." You say. "I go without sleep a lot."

It was true, your nightmares weren't going away, worse some days than others. 

"She's had nightmares. Bad ones," Sam said softly, Cas nodded understanding. "I wish I could help more." 

Suddenly a rock was tossed through the window. Glass shattered to the ground, you let out a yelp having been startled by it. 

On the rock was a letter. 

C

"It's..it's Crowley..." You cried out terrified.

You sat up terrified of the fact that Crowley was back, he hadn't shown up for a month and you hadn't expected him to show up again. 

"Sam take (y/n) downstairs please." Dean said standing up, Sam hurried to grab you helping you down to a bunker area. It was safe from demons, and angels alike. 

Cas and Dean stayed upstairs to protect you and the unborn child. Sam hurried back up after having shut the door behind you. 

"Is she safe now?" 

"Should be." Sam replied as he grabbed a bottle of holy water as well as his knife. Dean opened the door and Crowley stood with a smile. 

"I want to see her, that child could be mine." He growled. 

"Sam get down stairs now," Dean pleaded. Sam stayed nonetheless, Dean stepped towards Crowley. 

"Listen buddy, the baby isn't yours." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because it's mine." Dean hissed to Crowley. Sam hadn't heard, Crowley cocked his head. 

"Explain." He said.

"Take me from here and I will, Sam can't know." Dean replied in a low whisper. 

"Take a swing at me then," Crowley said loudly, Dean understood then. He swung at the Demon King with the demon knife. He missed but managed to be grabbed and with that they dissapered. 

Sam growled and threw his knife at the ground. He headed down to you not knowing how to explain, Cas was confused as to what had happened. 

-:-  
"Squirrel tell me how is the baby yours?"

"Lucifer, he told me I could have them and have the child be mine." He replied. 

"What was the price?" 

"I had to kill someone.." Dean replied, "and obviously I have nightmares about it but I had to, I needed them safe and I've always wanted a kid. He said the baby would be safe and she'd be safe." 

"Honorable I guess, alright squirrel lets make a deal."

"No deals," Dean said angry. Crowley slapped him across the face blood dripping from his nose. "What the hell."

"You're in my home now, so deal or you die."

"Fuck fine..." 

"I want to see her, sometimes. And the baby but I won't make it so you have to do the ten year thing. I just want you to help me when the time comes." Crowley said. 

"Fine but not today, you don't see her today. She's scared of you right now, you kinda freaked her out after you raped her." 

Crowley gulped slightly agreeing and sent Dean back with a smile.   
-:-

Sam headed down to get you when suddenly Dean appeared in front on him. "Dean?!" Sam said tackling his brother. "What how?" 

"He let me go said I'd be no use to him dead." Dean said hugging Sam after a moment. "Have you let (y/n) yet?"

"No was just going to." 

"I'll do it can you get a bath started for her?" 

"Yes of course," Sam said headed up with a smile. You were pacing back and forth terrified, were they safe what happened was Crowley here?

The door opened soon. "Dean!" You called hugging him tight. "What happened?" 

"Nothing happened baby, everything is alright." Dean replied taking you up the stairs and too the bathroom where the tub had been filled up. 

"You guys are too good to me," you say as tears well up in your eyes. "Oh god I'm becoming an emotional pregnant women." You complained. Sam and Dean snickered kissing your forehead. 

"Don't worry baby girl." Sam said. "We understand, it's that little kid fooling with your emotions." 

"I can't wait for this little one to come out into the world." You said as you patted your stomach. Sam smiled and Dean let out a happy sigh as you bathed. 

The two spoke about what they'd do to keep you safer. "We can go back to the bunker for a bit," Dean commented. "They shouldn't be able to find us there." 

"You're right." Sam replied back as he looked over a few things as well as spells to protect you. "I love her so damn much I can't loose her." 

"Me too Sammy." Dean said back as he took a drink of beer. "Me too." 

-/

You lathered on some soap and cleaned off wishing that your life could be safer. 

You loved to hunt and you loved saving people but this was too much, with a baby and the boys you didn't want to loose any of them. 

You also didn't know if you wanted a daughter or a son. Probably a boy so Dean and Sam could teach him how to be a gentleman, and how to be smart and careful. 

You wanted your child to have a good life too, you didn't want to have them die young. 

You wanted a family, you wanted grandkids and a daughter or son in law. You wanted a normal life for as long as possible. 

But you knew you had to take care of the people, save the people who didn't understand the life you knew. 

So you decided you'd bring up the child to protect and love, as well as fallow their dreams. If that he leave this life and settle down then that's what it would be. 

You smiled as you rubbed your stomach and got out drying off. "I'll protect you my little monkey." You said with a smile. "I'll always protect you." 

You got dressed and headed down the stairs. "Baby girl, can we go to the Bunker? Maybe stay there for a bit." 

"Yes I think that'd be safest for this little monkey." 

"Little Monkey? You've already got a nickname for the cutie." Said Sam.

"Yes I do, it's my baby." You replied matter of factly. "I wish I knew if it was half demon or if it was Winchester.." 

"I bet it's a Winchester." Sam said. "He or she will be strong and they will carry on the Winchester legacy. A legacy of love, saving people, looking bad ass and being smart." Sam said kissing your stomach. 

You blushed at him happily. "You're right. Whatever the gender the baby will be amaizing." 

Sam kissed you happily, Dean came up behind you and cuddled you lovingly. "You really are going to be an amazing mother."


	11. New Fic out

New similar fic for those that enjoyed called The Slave Of Hell

Better writing and since its new your suggestions can come into it more <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully yall enjoy this!!
> 
> I hope you remember you can ask for requests, mature or fluff any time!!


End file.
